Escape
by GraceBonnefoy
Summary: You loved Denmark with all you had. He was alcoholic, abusive, violent, and uncaring, but you still loved him. Reader X Denmark I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Denmark, or any other characters mentioned in this story.


He was always rough. Not that you minded, though. It was a part of him, and you simply accepted it. You also accepted the fact that he would always be drunk even a bit violent with you. It just came with the package, and you accepted his rough handling without questions. After all, small as you may be, you were a woman and could manage to get through with it.

This time, however, you wouldn't be able to accept that part of him. You missed your period. You started having morning sickness and dry heaving even at the smell of greasy food. You also got spells of dizziness and nausea whenever you stood up or tried to move around. You bought a test and received the result of positive.

For the first time in your life, you were scared.

All this time, he didn't notice your sicknesses. Perhaps he did notice it, but chose to simply ignore it. You weren't all that precious to him, after all. You tried to tell him, though. But he was drunk, like always, and didn't hear a word you said. Instead, he treated you roughly, like always. When you regained consciousness, he was deep in sleep. You went to the doctor to get a check-up. The doctor deemed that it was critical for the child and made you stay at the hospital for a few days. Denmark didn't even notice your absence.

You feared for your child. You didn't want to lose your child. So you made a decision to save yourself and your child by running from Denmark.

You had a decent income with your vocation as an author and an editor who had a column in a magazine. You could support yourself, if you kept to a minimum, and when you had your child, well, you'll just work extra. You hoped you could do this. You really did.

You snuck into the house in the middle of the night, when you were sure that Denmark had gone off for another of his drinking escapades with his Nordic friends. You took the scanty belongings that you had and left a little note telling him that you would be gone for a while. You didn't add the part of your pregnancy. It was unnecessary for him to know. After all, he would never see the kid.

You found a little cottage in a little village out in the middle of nowhere. The villagers were old and very kind to you. They didn't ask you too many questions, and gave you little baked goods and such. All in all, it was a rather satisfying life. If you didn't count the longing you held for your love that you left behind, that is.

You always had a fragile health. You were actually a healthy young girl when you first met Denmark. But his steady abuse began to weaken your bones until the point where most people got out with bruises, you got out with fractures. You also didn't eat much, save for the nourishment that was absolutely necessary for your daily life and your child's health.

You really hoped that you could hold on until the child was born. After the child was born, if you were to die, you could probably leave him or her with Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland. They always wanted a kid, and you thought that they would be gentle parents. But you would never ever let Denmark get a hold of your child.

The child was too precious to suffer the abuse. The child didn't choose Denmark, so the child had no obligation to bear with him.

It was a cold December night when your water suddenly broke. The small village didn't have much of a hospital, and there was an old physician who was out of town on business. You called Sweden and Finland to witness the birth, though, and be the godparents of your child. They were certainly surprised to hear that you were giving birth, and agreed to be there.

Since the physician was out of the village, there was only a midwife who helped to bring your baby girl into the world. You held her gently in your arms, loving your child, being a mother. You knew that you couldn't stay in this world anymore – you're health was precarious as is without the strain of giving birth.

In a hurry to bestow your blessings and giving the child to Sweden and Finland, you didn't even see who entered the room. You obviously thought it was Sweden and Finland. You looked up with a little sad smile on your face. But that smile froze and the sadness was replaced with fear when you saw Denmark instead of Sweden and Finland. He was much more gaunt, much more disheveled, and much more pallid than when you last saw him. At that moment, Sweden decided to enter.

"Why, Mr. Sweden?"

You asked with trembling voice.

"He needed t' see y'. Y' should kno' a' much."

"Please leave."

"He's been drinkin' an' drownin' himsel' wi' alcohol since y' been gon'. He's no' been human."

"Now."

Your voice threatened to break any moment now. He was here, and he was going to try to take to take you back, beat you and your child, may be even kill her. You were starting to hyperventilate when Denmark's voice cut in.

"Why'd you leave?"

"…I was pregnant."

"Whose kid was it?"

"…Yours, Mr. Denmark."

"Then why did you leave? Why didn't you just tell me? Goddamn it, (Name), did you think that I would abandon you and my child?"

"…"

"Don't just sit there all quiet! Answer me, Goddamn it!"

"…I was scared."

"What?"

"I did tell you, you know. You were just too drunk to care, or even listen. I tried to stop you but you broke my wrist. You also hit my stomach, too. I, I was too scared of hurting the baby. I accept you with all your violence, all your fits of passion, and all your drinking, because I love you and I chose to be with you. But I couldn't let you do that to our baby."

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"You never hold me or sleep next to me. You just take whatever you want, abuse me like I'm a slave, and then leave like nothing happened. I'm fine with that. You didn't notice the morning sicknesses, the dry heaving, and even when I was gone for a few days after you beat me. Do you know why I was gone? I was at the hospital. The doctor said that the baby could have died. Because of you. Because of me. Because I couldn't protect her from you."

"Oh, God. (N-Name)…"

"So I left, Mr. Denmark. And our daughter is still alive. I don't regret leaving, though. I was glad I did."

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"It's fine. I don't have much time left, though. So please call Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland back in here."

"…Okay."

The expression on Denmark's face turned from angered to horror, then disgust, and finally remorse and sadness. A few tears dropped from your eyes, but you managed to keep on smiling, and look detached as if you were just telling a story of a stranger. Sweden and Finland soon came inside, a bit fidgety and worried.

"Mr. Sweden, Mr. Finland, I would like you to be her godparents. In case something happens to me, please take care of her. I-I…I know that I don't have much time left. Please promise me, promise me that you'll take good care of her."

"W'll tak' g'd car' o' her. Don' worry."

"Yes, (Name)! We'll take good care of her, so don't worry about a thing and get better soon!"

"Mr. Denmark…I hope you know that I still love you, violent or gentle, drunk or sober. I hope you become a good father. But if you can't control yourself, please stay away from her. I love her, and tell her that her mother is in a faraway place, and is watching over her, always."

"(N-Name)…"

"I guess that's all. Now, now, little girl, don't be too much trouble, and be good to Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland. Your father is a great man, whether you realize it or not, and I loved him very much. I love you, my child, and I'll always be looking over you from heaven."

You said your final goodbyes and your blessings. You didn't give a name for your child, but you decided that Denmark could do that for his daughter. You had a few tears in your eyes, but you still had a serene smile on your face. With your daughter in your arms, sleeping like an angel, you looked like a virgin saint, who graced the earth with her presence. Sweden gently scooped up your daughter from your limp form and handed her to Denmark.

"Y'r chil'. Nam' her."

"…(Name). Just like her mother."

"We'll leave you here for a while, Mr. Denmark."

Finland hurried out the door with Sweden, leaving Denmark behind with his daughter and his woman's body.

"I promise…I promise to take care of her, (Name). I promise to be a worthy father to our little girl."

Denmark wasn't sure if it was just a trick of light, but your expression seemed to become more relaxed and happy after he said that.

"I've always loved you, too. And I always will, (Name). Good bye."


End file.
